Christmas Eve in Manhattan
by TheSingingPterodactyl
Summary: It's Christmas and Abby's going through an anomaly before it closed has left her in America on the phone with Connor, hoping she can get home in time. Short Christmas Conby Fluff. Please R&R!


_**Disclaimer:**_**I do not own Primeval or its characters. No copyright intended.**

_**A/N:**_** Guys, I have been gone way too long. Like I come back and FF has changed stuff around and-! I am sorry, I have neglected my stories, my postings, and my reads...  
But I'm here right now and although it is no longer Christmas, I wrote this for Christmas and it was actually Christmas Eve when I wrote it. It's short and Conby. Enjoy!**

* * *

"It's not fair, Con." Abby said through the phone as she listened to his voice. She was now in the Manhattan airport as she waited for her plane to board. "I'm going to miss Christmas." She said with a choke of a sob in her throat. She usually didn't get emotional, but today was a mess of a day and the tears just seemed to whelp up in her.

_"I know, Abs. But you'll get home, I promise."_

Abby sighed. "Stupid anomalies. I should've never gone running through to get that diictodons. I wouldn't be here right now."

Connor was quiet on the other end for a second, but he still answered rather quickly_. "Abby, you saved that diictodons life, yeah?"_

"For what Connor? To spend my Christmas Eve in an American airport?" For Christmas only, two anomalies opened in the same area. They guessed it was another quirk coming from the almost apocalypse, but one was in present day Manhattan, and the other was the Permian era. A dinosaur resembling Sid went straight through the Manhattan anomaly and Abby ran after it, but right after she shooed the diictodon back through it closed on her, stranding her to America on the day before Christmas.

So now she sat at the airport, emotional, and keeping Connor on the phone just to hear his voice. It always settled her nerves.

"I can't miss Christmas, Connor. Christmas was the holiday we always had together no matter what the circumstances." She muttered to him, if her voice got any louder she'd probably start crying.

_"Abby,"_ his sweet voice said. She could tell whatever he was busy doing had now stopped so he could bring all his attention to the phone. _"You're not going to miss Christmas."_

"Connor, the plane's been delayed and all other flights are booked-"

_"You're not going to miss Christmas 'cause there is no Christmas until you're home."_ Abby smiled a little, but she wasn't quite sure what he meant. _"When you get home, even if it is after the twenty-fifth, that's when we celebrate. I can't have Christmas without you, now can I? Besides, opening presents the same day everyone else is a bit overrated, init?"_

A tear ran down her face, but that was the only one as she took in a deep breath and exhaled out in relief. "I love you, Connor."

"Love you, too, Abs. But you didn't actually think I'd open my presents without you, yeah? What kind of husband is that?"

Abby smiled and looked up at the ticking clock in the large airport. "It is now twelve-o-one."

_"Look at that, the twenty-fifth for both of us. Can't believe Christmas is tomorrow." _Abby let out a small laugh at him. He was determined today wasn't Christmas.

"I know," she played along, "it just snuck up on us."

_"I better finish wrapping me presents!" _

She grinned. "Merry first Christmas Eve as a married couple, Con."

_"Merry Christmas Eve, luv. Oi, better Christmas Eve than last year. 'Less you enjoy being chased by Raptors."_

"Ha," Abby thought back. "Yeah, guess this beats it." Abby's head jerked up when the speakers over the airport shouted out with a ladies voice, announcing that the plane has now been rescheduled to fly off in thirty minutes. "Con, my plane-!"

_"I know. I had Lester pull some strings."_

_"You're bloody welcome, too. The middle of the night…" _Abby heard Lester grumbling on the other end.

"Connor, I would just kiss you right now."

_"Well I hope I get one once you get home, at least."_

Abby smiled again and saw people starting to line up. "I've gotta go, Connor. The planes boarding."

_"Love you, Abs. Have safe trip."_

"Love you, too. And Merry Christmas."

He let out a small laugh and answered, _"Merry Christmas, luv."_

**_THE END_**

* * *

_**Reviews are like Kings Ranch Style Chicken.**_

_**I love King Ranch Style Chicken.**_


End file.
